Entre cigarrillos y susurros
by misspiruleta
Summary: Se acerca el final de curso y los merodeadores tendrán que dejar Hogwarts para empezar una nueva vida como adultos. Ni Sirius ni Remus se han atrevido a dar un paso más, pero ahora el tiempo juega en su contra. SiriusxRemus.


**ENTRE CIGARRILLOS Y SUSURROS.**

**La broma.**

Remus le mira con disgusto, como si quisiera morderle la yugular.

- No me parece para nada gracioso, Canuto.

- Pues será a ti, porque a mí...

Remus gruñe. Roncamente. La luna llena se acerca y lo que menos necesita es que Sirius le toque lo que no le tiene que tocar. Joder. Esta vez de ha pasado y ya está harto de sus bromas de mal gusto.

- Vete a la mierda, Sirius.

- Vamos, si encima has encontrado al amor de tu vida, Lunático. ¿Por qué lo descartas tan a la ligera? – El tono burlón de Sirius hace que se dé la vuelta cada vez más enfadado para descuartizarlo de una buena vez, arrancarle los sesos y tirárselos al calamar gigante.

- Sirius, te juro que como vuelvas a mencionarlo una vez te arrancaré los ojos y se los daré al calamar gigante. Severus no lo dijo en serio.

- ¡Merlín, has dicho su nombre de pila! Vamos por buen camino, hombre.

- Te he avisado – dice, amenazador – Y quien avisa no es traidor.

El condenado ríe de nuevo, sacudiendo así su pelo negro, que cae descuidado por sus hombros. Es un movimiento muy común en los perros, eso de sacudir la cabeza nerviosamente. En el momento en el que Remus suspira, derrotado, Sirius se da cuenta de que no debe bromear tan a la ligera. Aunque Canuto sea el rey de los chistes y las bromas, Remus es diferente.

- Está bien, está bien, no te sulfures.

- ¿Seguro que puedo dormir tranquilo un rato?

- Claro, yo vigilaré tu sueño.

Remus arquea una ceja por lo que acaba de oír. ¿Se supone que eso lo debe tranquilar?

- Canuto...

- Juro por mi santa madre que no haré nada malo.

Está tan cansado, mental y físicamente, que desiste. No quiere seguir discutiendo, sólo quiere dormir. Así que sube las escaleras, dejando a su amigo allí parado. Cierra la puerta del dormitorio y se quita la túnica y los zapatos, acostándose en la cama con un suspiro hondo. Todavía no puede creer lo que James y Sirius le han hecho. Severus Snape, en el comedor y delante de todos, pidiéndole que le acompañara a la fiesta de graduación. Mierda, jamás se había sentido tan abochornado.

Toda la culpa la tiene James. _Le hablaré mal de ti a Lily Evans, cabrón. _Y Sirius, claro. _Y a ti te cortaré la polla a trocitos. _Siempre metiéndose en todos sus asuntos, riéndose de él por cosas que sabe que le avergonzaban, como la invitación al baile. Despotrica contra Sirius, sin despotricar realmente, cayendo dormido un rato después.

Dos horas más tarde, Remus abre los ojos y se siente mucho más descansado. Se levanta, entra en el baño y se lava la cara. Sabe que Sirius puede llegar pronto de flirtear con las chicas y no quiere encontrarse con él, todavía está un poco cabreado.

En la ahora vacía biblioteca Remus se dispone a terminar su trabajo de Runas. Al menos así puede tener un poco de silencio a su alrededor y no escuchar las insoportables risas de Sirius y James ni las miradas de los demás alumnos. De repente siente a alguien a su lado y mira sorprendido a Lily Evans. Tiene cara de pocos amigos, cosa que pone a Remus en alerta.

- ¿Sí?

- Lupin, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

- ¿Sí?

- Quiero que sepas que me parece increíble lo que han hecho tus amigos – dice, mirándole con reproche y conteniendo la respiración. Remus suspira, pero intenta serenarse.

- No voy a intentar disculpar a Sirius ni a James.

_Jodido Sirius._

- Más te vale... Porque creo que son unos niñatos estúpidos y malcriados y no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué demonios todavía eres su amigo. Adiós.

- Espera, Lily – La chica se detiene, antes de alejarse de la mesa donde está haciendo sus deberes-. Ellos no son tan gilipollas. Al menos no siempre.

- Pues espero que lo demuestren más a menudo.

..

- Sé que es mi culpa y lo siento, pero debes ponerte en mi situación, tío. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Exasperado, Remus deja de buscar en su baúl.

- ¿Ponerme en tu situación? Sirius, es Snape, joder. ¿Sabes la vergüenza que siento? Y encima lo habéis humillado delante de todos.

- Es mala persona, Lunático.

- No lo es. Además, no es sólo eso – reprocha, volviendo de nuevo la vista a su baúl – Estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Remus está muy cabreado. Después de su conversación con Lily, salió de la biblioteca, rumbo al Gran Comedor y se encontró con las miradas de todos los alumnos cargadas de humor, de burla. Todos le miraban con cara de "Caíste en la trampa, tío, en la trampa de los merodeadores. Y eres un merodeador. Qué pringado" Sin saber qué hacer, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, que sin extrañarse siguió echando sal a su pollo con patatas asadas.

- ¿Puedo comer contigo? No quiero ir con Sirius. En este momento le arrancaría alguna parte de su anatomía que podría echar de menos en un futuro. Y bueno. Es mi amigo, ya sabes.

- No pasa nada, te comprendo – dijo ella – He tenido esos instintos durante siete años.

Remus sonrió suavemente, comenzando a comer.

Estuvieron hablando durante toda la cena. Remus descubrió que Lilian Evans no era la chica que parecía. Su personalidad irradiaba una auténtica seguridad en sí misma, a pesar de haber sufrido durante años la humillación de Malfoy y compañía sólo por ser hija de muggles. Ahora es una muchacha decidida, sarcásticamente divertida y, extrañamente, él siente confianza hacia ella. Una confianza íntima, recíproca.

- Muy bien. Si quieres que te deje en paz, lo haré. No tengo ganas de estar aquí lamiéndote el culo – dice Sirius, sacándole de sus recuerdos.

Remus traga saliva. Ése es Sirius, diciendo todo con doble sentido.

- Pues ya estás tardando – contesta sin mirarlo, buscando no sé qué en su baúl – Te pierdes parte del mundo, Canuto.

Sirius sale de la habitación, echando humo por las orejas. Seguramente se liará con otra de esas estúpidas chicas que se ilusionan porque él las mira más de la cuenta. ¿Es que no entienden que Sirius sólo va a acostarse con ellas? Ilusas... Es un egoísta. Es estúpido. Es presumido, alguien debería darle una lección por ser tan orgulloso. Y a Remus le pone enfermo. Porque quiere besarle y lamerle y morderle hasta hacerle sangrar. _Idiota_. Y encima Sirius le hace esa clase de bromas que tanto odia.

Por la noche, Remus le ve entrar al Gran Comedor con una chica de Hufflepuff. La agarra de la cintura e incluso más abajo, justo donde él tiene una cicatriz que espera por ser acariciada.

_Como te odio, Canuto._ Le odia tanto como le quiere.

..

A medianoche todavía está despierto, esperando a que la puerta chirríe cuando Sirius entre. Pero Sirius no llega todavía. Está empezando a dormirse cuando escucha pasos desde la escalera. Mira su reloj. Las tres de la mañana. Se abre la puerta y él se hace el dormido, mirando hacia ella. Y ve a Sirius entrar. Despeinado, sudoroso, con la camisa del colegio arrugada y los pantalones a medio abrochar.

_Espero que hayas disfrutado, Hufflepuff._

Sirius se acerca a su cama y Remus cree por un momento que abrirá las cortinas y se acostará encima de él y le besará hasta dejarlo sin aire. Y entonces él abrirá las piernas y atrapará sus caderas con ellas. Y se frotarán y... ¡Morgana! Pero Sirius no abre las cortinas, se queda enfrente de ellas, quieto. Remus aguanta el aliento, con el corazón palpitando y las manos temblándole.

_Abre las cortinas, Sirius. Ábrelas._

Sirius se da la vuelta, yendo hacia su propia cama. Se quita los pantalones, la camisa, y se acuesta. Remus cierra los ojos, para que todo se haga un poco menos insoportable. Y duerme.

**Oesed.**

Queda una semana para las vacaciones. Séptimo curso, una semana y después la vida. Ninguno quiere que termine, Remus está seguro de que ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy quiere irse.

- Lupin, dile al estúpido de tu amigo que tenga más cuidado en el futuro. Una broma como la que le hizo a Severus no se puede tolerar.

- Díselo tú entonces – contesta Remus, llevando en su regazo varios libros. Ha quedado en la biblioteca con Lily - Yo no tengo nada que ver.

Lucius le mira, lo sabe, lo siente. Pero él no se da la vuelta en ningún momento. Sigue hacia delante, sin mirar atrás. Seguro que Lucius ha preparado una broma para Sirius. ¿Ahora qué toca, que Sirius se declare a James? Mierda, no le gusta la idea, para nada.

- Llegas tarde – La voz de Lily le saca de sus pensamientos de celos sin fundamento. Se está volviendo gilipollas mental - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí? Nada.

- Vamos, Lupin – Ese Lupin suena familiar, íntimo y Remus se siente como si estuviera siendo interrogado por su madre - Sé que te pasa algo. ¿Snape? ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta por Snape? Ag, odio que me pregunten por Snape.

"¿Snape te ha vuelto a decir algo? ¿quién será la novia? ¿os habéis besado ya?" Y Sirius seguía sonriendo con burla. Maldito Sirius. Y todo por su estúpido orgullo.

_« - Lunático ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?_

_Remus ríe para ocultar su vergüenza. _Claro que sí, gilipollas.

_- ¿Tú no?_

_- No sé... Creo que no._

_- Lo dices como si te preocupara._

_- Bueno...La verdad es que me gustaría. Ya sabes, vivir todo en la vida, sin haberme perdido nada. Dicen que enamorarse es una de las mayores satisfacciones que hay._

_- ¿Y por qué me preguntas? ¿Es que me ves enamorado?_

_- Yo no he dicho tal cosa._

_- Pero lo has insinuado._

_- Sí._

_Remus mira a Sirius, sus ojos verdes están llenos de algo parecido al reproche, pero sin llegar a él. Le coge el cigarro de entre los dedos, rozándoselos. Y siente un calorcillo en el estómago con tan solo sentir ese contacto. Da una calada honda, chupando el filtro. Sirius sabe que es gay, pero jamás ha dicho nada sobre ello. Y se lo agradece, al tiempo que se siente decepcionado._

_- Supongo que sí. Alguna vez..._

_- ¿Y cómo es?_

_- No lo sé. Simplemente lo sabes._

_- Pues no lo sé._

_- ¿Acaso te gusta alguien y tienes dudas?_

_Sirius no contesta. Remus le conoce, joder, pero no puede decírselo, tiene una reputación que proteger. A lo mejor se ha enamorado de verdad, quién sabe. Mira al techo de nuevo, donde Remus tiene posters de algunos de los mejores jugadores del Puddlemere United. A Remus nunca le ha gustado el Quidditch, así que supone por qué tiene ahí a esos tíos fuertes y atractivos. _Seguro que se la menea mirando hacia arriba_. Él tiene posters de su equipo porque los jugadores son buenos, no porque le pongan pinocho._

_- Estoy como una cabra – dice, al rato – No me dejes pensar, Lunático._

_- No te dejaré, Canuto. Cuando te enamores te ahorraré la vergüenza de dejarte pensar._

_- Así que es vergüenza lo que sientes. Entonces ya sé de quién estás enamorado._

_El corazón de Remus galopa con fuerza, pero él hace lo posible porque no se note el temblor de su cuerpo._

_- ¿Ah, sí?_

_- Claro, seguro que es un Slytherin, por eso de la vergüenza._

_- De verdad, Sirius, dime la verdad. Te has fumado un porro._

_- No, es que te he leído la mente. Te gusta Snape._

_- Estás como una cabra, tío._

_- Ya, ya, no te preocupes, te ayudaré a superarlo – dice Sirius, sonriendo – Sé que es difícil, pero con todo el dolor de mi corazón, te ayudaré a conquistar a Snape._

_- Dios, ya estás desvariando. Y encima estás siendo cursi._

_- Envidia de mi vena poética. Envidia cochina es lo que tienes._

_Remus piensa qué podría hacer para que se callase. Puede atarle a la cama y tirárselo con fuerza. También puede besarle lentamente para callar las incoherencias que salen de su boca. Bueno, las dos opciones son buenas, ¿no?_

_- Canuto, duérmete, anda._

Es un cobarde de mierda.

_- Ya, ya, pero sé que tengo razón._

_Y a Sirius no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que la estúpida broma de Snape. Se sienta al lado de Lily y comienza a hacer los deberes. Todavía Sirius sigue sin dirigirle la palabra. Oh, mejor dicho, todavía sigue enfadado con Sirius. Oye ruido en los pasillos y la señora Pince sale de la biblioteca para calmar el jaleo. Al poco tiempo Remus la ve agarrando a Sirius por una de las orejas. Éste parece enfadado, pero Remus sabe que no lo está. Pince adora a ese sinvergüenza y jamás sería capaz de castigarlo de ninguna manera. A Remus le extraña que la señora Pince tenga ese cariño por Sirius, ya que apenas pisa la biblioteca. »_

- Ahora mismo vas a ir al director, Black.

- Vamos, señora Pince, no me haga esto. Son esos Slytherins que me obligan a ser así, yo sólo venía a hablar con mi amigo - Sirius logra escaparse de ella y se aleja, entrando en la biblioteca - Le juro por la buena de mi madre que me portaré bien. Mire, allí está Remus. ¡Remus!

- ¡Sirius Black! ¡Baja esa voz ahora mismo! – exclama la bibliotecaria. Remus suspira.

Sirius calla y anda con paso ligero hacia donde Remus se encuentra sentado junto a Lily. Le mira con enfado, un segundo, pero después se sienta junto a él.

- Lunático, qué alegría encontrarte. Es muy raro encontrarte en sitios como éste.

- Sirius, qué gracioso eres. En serio, deberían darte un premio.

- Claro, ya serían dos. Primero me darían uno al tío más guapo que hay sobre la Tierra. Pero no hablemos de mí, Lunático.

Lily deja de escribir, mirando con antipatía a Sirius.

- En serio, Black ¿qué te trae exactamente por aquí?

- Tú no, Evans. Sin ofender.

- ¿Siempre eres tan educado o es que te has caído de la cama esta noche?

- En realidad mi gilipollez es congénita, por eso del incesto – Sirius levanta sugestivamente las cejas. Después mira a Remus-. Tenemos que hablar.

Lily ríe.

- Qué patético suena, Black. Pareces un marido arrepentido.

Sirius la ignora.

- Lunático ¿iría a Azkabán si pegara a una mujer?

- Una temporada, sí – Remus sonríe, levantándose y recogiendo sus libros-. Vamos ¿no querías hablar?

- Quiero, quiero. He encontrado una cosa que te gustará.

- Nos vemos, Lily.

- Adiós Remus.

Los dos se alejan de la biblioteca ante la atenta mirada de la señora Pince. Sirius camina hacia un lugar cualquiera y Remus lo sigue. No sabe adonde van, pero confía en él.

- No hables, estamos cerca de las mazmorras – Remus obedece, a pesar de su curiosidad y sus ganas de preguntar a dónde lo lleva Sirius – Verás – dice, acercándose a él y susurrando – estaba aburrido y cogí el mapa del merodeador porque quería ir a Honeyduckes a robar un poco de chocolate. Espera, espera, antes de que me eches la bronca, déjame explicarte. Al abrir el mapa y mirar qué hacía Snivellius, ya que tenía y tengo ganas de incordiarle un poco, encontré que el muy desgraciado caminaba de forma muy extraña. Justo aquí – Remus piensa que está loco, pero bueno, eso Sirius ya lo sabe. Aún así, mira el punto que el animago le señala con un dedo. Es un pasillo cerca de las mazmorras – Remus, después de ver a Snivellius hacer eso, fui a ver qué era. Y...adivina.

- ¿Un laboratorio para hacer pócimas y cosas de esas?

- No, Lunático. Te encantará – Sirius sonríe – Ven, ven, ya estamos cerca.

Le ve pasearse tres veces delante de una estatua de un hada, tan pequeña que si vas con demasiada prisa no te darías cuenta de que estaba allí. Cuando Sirius le agarra de la mano tiembla.

El hada despierta, revolviendo su pequeña cabecita. Los mira y, después de unos segundos, sonríe y les tira un beso. Sirius suelta una pequeña risa socarrona. El hada desaparece y las paredes se abren para dar paso a una puerta. Sirius ladea su cuerpo, sin soltarle la mano, y le mira. Remus traga saliva.

- Venga, ábrela.

Remus da un paso adelante y gira el pomo. Sirius le empuja y los dos entran en la habitación. Mira a su alrededor y ve un gran espejo.

- ¿Un espejo?

- No es sólo un espejo, Lunático. Ponte enfrente.

Remus se acerca y se mira. No le gusta lo que ve, porque ve cicatrices y unos ojos desgastados. Pero esa imagen cambia. Aparece una luna llena en el cristal, pero él no se transforma.

Sirius lo ve y se acerca a él, situándose detrás.

- ¿Qué ves, Remus?

Remus no contesta. En el cristal del espejo, Sirius le está abrazando, mirándolo. Sus labios le rozan la oreja. Remus contiene la respiración. El Sirius del espejo comienza a besar su cuello, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa. _Sirius..._

- ¿No es genial, Lunático?

Es la hostia.

- Es el espejo de Oesed. ¿Sabes qué hace?

- Te muestra tus más íntimos deseos. – Remus aparta la mirada, no aguanta más esa visión. Tiene tantas ganas de que sea real que le duele-. ¿Qué has visto tú, Sirius?

Sirius tampoco contesta.

**En plan amigos.**

James está eufórico.

- Gracias, ¡gracias! – le abraza de nuevo y Remus gruñe - Te lo agradeceré toda mi vida, Lunático.

- Sólo va a salir con nosotros en plan amigos, no te hagas ilusiones, tío – dice Sirius, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Pero ahí puedo intentarlo, quizás hasta deja que le tire los trastos – James se peina, intentando que el alborotado pelo quede en su sitio. Lo intenta, lo cual no quiere decir que lo vaya a conseguir. Remus entra en el baño para darse una ducha.

Hoy es un buen día, sí señor. Saldrán a Hogsmeade, comprarán chocolate y pasarán la tarde en Las Tres Escobas. Hablarán de temas banales, Sirius contará chistes verdes y James intentará ligar con Lily. Intentará. Y Lily le pedirá ayuda, seguramente, pero él estará atento a Sirius, porque hoy no ha quedado con ninguna chica, y lo tendrá única y exclusivamente para él.

Sí, un buen día.

..

- Podrías darle una oportunidad.

Lily hace un mohín gracioso, mirando a James. Sirius está tirando de él rumbo a Las Tres Escobas. Peter intenta alcanzarlos, corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permiten. Lily y él andan despacio, sin prisas.

- No lo entiendo, en serio. Lleva enamorado de ti más de... ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro años? En serio, DEBERÍAS darle una oportunidad.

- Siempre ha sido muy mono, lo reconozco – sonríe la pelirroja - pero es un incordio.

- No lo es – refuta él, mientras sigue caminando-. Bueno, sí, pero también tiene sus cosas buenas. Es el mejor amigo que puedas encontrar. Es leal. Y es divertido.

- Ya, contigo, con Sirius, conmigo, incluso... Pero ¿y con los demás, Remus? ¿Y con Severus Snape?

- Tiene envidia de Snape.

Lily lo mira. Hay confusión en sus grandes ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Snape tiene tu atención. Siempre que aparece tú miras a James, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

- Es que siempre hace algo malo.

- Hace algo malo porque tiene envidia. Tiene celos de él, de cómo puedes llegar a protegerlo.

Lily lo mira, aún más confusa.

- Sólo quiero que dejen de acosarlo.

Remus pasa el brazo por encima de sus hombros.

- James tiene que aprender mucho todavía. De todas maneras, Lily – dice, abriendo la puerta del pub-, una charla contigo no le vendría mal.

..

Los dos ríen a carcajadas. Pocas veces se permite reír así, solamente con Sirius. Las carcajadas se escuchan en casi todos los rincones del pub. Son carcajadas estruendosas, salidas del alma, de esas que se te escapan aunque no quieres ser tan indiscreto. Son carcajadas que te fatigan y hace que te salgan lágrimas de los ojos. Sirius y sus chistes, como siempre. A Remus le encanta reír con Sirius, por una vez se olvida de estar amargado con su vida. Se olvida de que es un licántropo que está enamorado de su mejor amigo. En ese momento se siente solamente un amigo de Sirius, sin ninguna intención más. ¿Aunque realmente sólo quiere ser su amigo? _Admítelo. Quieres algo más. _¿Cómo mentirse a sí mismo? Siempre ha tenido la esperanza de que Sirius le roce o le abrace. Y aunque sea en "plan amigos", él se ilusionará. Siempre lo hace.

..

Al llegar a su habitación, se tira en la cama, boca abajo, enterrando la cara en las sábanas. _¡Cómo te odio, Sirius!_ Cómo lo odia. Maldito Hogsmeade, maldita Lily, malditos merodeadores, malditos chistes verdes, maldito lobo, que palpita debajo de la piel, llorando por quien cree que le pertenece. Y maldita Ravenclaw, con su falda corta, sus piernas largas, sus ojos maquillados y sus labios, tan femeninos.

_¡Cómo te odio, Sirius!_ Piensa con rabia. Después duerme, con la cara mojada por el sudor.

Sirius llega sobre las dos. Tiene los ojos velados y está despeinado, como siempre. De nuevo se acerca a su cama, pero ahora Remus está enfadado y no quiere que la abra, como le pasa otras veces. _Vete con la Ravenclaw, cabrón_. Se siente estúpido por pensar, por creer que Sirius y él podrían reír siempre en Las Tres Escobas, con dos cervezas de mantequilla y dos pares de ojos traviesos mirándose de vez en cuando. Sirius agarra el dosel de su cama y Remus aguanta el aliento.

- ¿Lunático?

Tiembla.

- ¿Sí?

Sirius corre la cortina, mirándole. Desde abajo, acostado, se siente un niño. Se acuesta junto a él y Remus se echa a un lado, para no rozarse. No podría soportarlo ahora mismo.

- ¿No he debido irme con Bonnie, ¿verdad?

- ¿Bonnie?

- La Ravenclaw.

- Ah.

- No debí dejar a mis amigos por una chica...

- No pasa nada, Sirius.

_Sí que pasa, claro que sí. No quiero que salgas con ella, Sirius. No quiero que salgas con nadie._ Quiere decírselo, pero no puede. Ladea la cabeza, con cobardía.

- Sí pasa, Remus. Los amigos están primero. Tú estás primero, Lunático.

_Tú estás primero. Tú, Lunático, primero._ ¿Por qué demonios tiene que hacerse ilusiones con eso? _Eres patético, Remus._

- Ya...

- No volveré a irme, Remus – promete Sirius, recostando la frente en su cabeza. Remus respira su aroma - Los amigos están primero.

Cuando Sirius se duerme, aprovecha para observarlo con detenimiento, dejando la cabeza de pelo negro en la almohada e incorporándose para deleitarse con aquellas facciones masculinas. Sirius es poderoso, es atractivo y lo sabe. Y le hace sufrir con ello. Coge su mano y la mira. Está callosa, por el Quidditch. Después cierra los ojos, apoyando la cabeza al lado de la de Sirius.

**Desayuno.**

Cuando despierta, el olorcillo del café caliente y la mermelada entra deliciosamente por su nariz. Parpadea dos o tres veces, acostumbrándose a la luz que entra por la ventana. Se incorpora y ve una bandeja encima de su baúl. En la cama de al lado y acostado boca abajo, con los pies encima de la almohada, Sirius toma su propio desayuno.

- Son las ocho. Sí, temprano para ser un domingo. No tenía sueño – dice, mientras sigue devorando su bacon ahumado con los dedos, echándose hacia atrás el pelo oscuro - Buenos días, Lunático.

Se frota los ojos, estirándose como un felino. Sirius le mira de reojo, pero sin parar de comer. Se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas, y coge su desayuno. Suele pasar a menudo. Es decir, que Sirius le traiga el desayuno los domingos. Es una especie de manía que tiene. A Remus siempre le ha gustado ese detalle, siempre se ha sentido especial por ello. Porque Sirius jamás les lleva el desayuno ni a James ni a Peter.

Solamente a él.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

..

Los domingos están para confesarse entre ellos mientras se fuman un cigarrillo. Es el día nostálgico de los merodeadores, aunque también suele ser el día que utilizan para dejar volar la inspiración e inventar las mejores bromas. Esas que rozan entre la crueldad y la diversión. James fuma con cuidado, expulsando el humo por la nariz. Sirius está sentado con la espalda apoyada en uno de los postes de la cama, mirando hacia el techo, la mente perdida en banalidades. Tiene todavía puesto el pijama, a pesar de que son las seis y media de la tarde. Lo que más le gusta del cuerpo de Sirius es que es fuerte y flexible a la vez. Es largo, delgado y musculoso. Es el perfecto joven de diecisiete años. Saludable, atractivo, poderoso. Y alarmentemente guapo.

Remus se esfuerza por desviar la mirada, pero a veces no puede.

**El elixir.**

Sirius se queja. _¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir a clase si quedan cuatro jodidos días para las vacaciones?_ Él suspira, como siempre que Sirius se queja por tonterías. Aunque, en cierto modo, tiene razón. ¿Por qué ir a clase cuando ya se han terminado los exámenes? Bueno, no es que se queje, a él le da lo mismo, pero otros compañeros, parecidos a Sirius, quieren dejar de dar clase.

Aunque sabe que Sirius en realidad no quiere dejar de ir a clase. Si pudiera, sabía que estaría toda su vida yendo a clase. Ahí, en Hogwarts. Para siempre. Remus sonríe y mira a Sirius. Éste le pregunta con la mirada, confuso, pero él se limita a abrazarle por los hombros, comenzando a andar hasta la clase de Estudios Muggles.

..

Hay un revuelo en el comedor. Sentado al lado de Dumbledore está un señor casi de la misma edad que él. No sabe quién es, pero sus dudas son contestadas al instante.

- Queridos magos y brujas de Hogwarts, denle la bienvenida al señor Nicolas Flamel, por favor.

Aplaude con fuerza, maravillado. Sirius, mientras tanto, le roba un trozo de muslo de pollo. Le da un manotazo y le mira con reproche. Ante el gesto, el perro gruñe y se cruza de brazos.

- En serio, es importante para mí.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunta el animago, más interesado al ver su interés - Parece muy viejo.

- ¡Es el descubridor de la piedra filosofal, Sirius! Tiene el elixir de la vida.

"Wow" piensa inmediatamente Sirius.

- ¿Vivirá para siempre?

- No creo que lo haga – murmura Remus ­- pero podría. Tarde o temprano se cansará de estar vivo.

¿Dejar de vivir? ¿Quién querría dejar de vivir? Sirius bufa y coge una manzana, dándole un mordisco violento. Chorradas. Intenta pensar en razones por la que una persona querría morir. ¿Porque nadie le quiere? ¿Porque le aburre el mundo?

- En una entrevista dijo que su esposa, Pernella, estaba cansándose de ver el tiempo pasar. Cuando ella decida dejar de tomar el elixir, él también lo hará.

Sirius deja de masticar ante esas palabras, mirando a Remus. Siente su corazón palpitar con fuerza, confuso, nervioso. A pesar de todo, comprende a ese hombre.

Seguramente, él haría lo mismo.

..

- ¿No es magnífico, Remus? – Lily le coge del brazo mientras caminan hacia la clase de Runas Antiguas - Nicolas Flamel felicitará a los Premios Anuales. ¿Y si llegamos a serlo?

¿Él, Premio Anual?

- No digas tonterías, Lily. ¿Premio Anual? Bueno, tú podrías.

- Remus, tú también te lo mereces.

- Claro, lo que tú digas.

Lily se detiene. Está enfadada y él traga saliva.

- Remus, eres unos de los magos más estudiosos, cualificados, responsables y amables que hay en esta promoción; ni se te ocurra decir que no tienes ninguna oportunidad. Al menos que quieras tener una muerte tan lenta y dolorosa que me pedirás un Avada Kedavra a gritos.

Cuando Lily le ve sonreír con timidez, vuelve a agarrarle del brazo, dispuesta a ir a Runas.

..

- Pete, no sé por qué estás haciendo los deberes – dice Sirius, entrando por la tarde en la sala común - Quedan días para las vacaciones. Eso sólo lo hace Remus.

- Estos deberes le servirán para mejorar sus notas en Runas y eso le hace mucha falta – Aunque sabe que no va a dejar a Peter solo para hacer los deberes, Remus se siente algo cansado de pasar toda la tarde ahí metido, ayudando a su amigo.

- Vamos, vamos, hace un día maravilloso. ¿Por qué no salimos a los terrenos? – Peter hace ademán de asentir con la cabeza, pero hábilmente Remus hace que mire sus apuntes.

- ¿Por qué no sales tú?

- Porque solo no hay emoción. Me dormiría.

- Pues cómprate un mono, Sirius.

- Ya te tengo a ti, Lunático.

Remus rueda los ojos, suspirando después. Al ver la expresión suplicante de Peter y la sonrisa insinuante de Sirius, asiente con la cabeza y se levanta. Peter sale volando de la Sala Común y Sirius le mira.

- Serás un buen profesor, pero soy demasiado persuasivo – dice, levantando sugestivamente las cejas.

Remus no lo duda. Ni un instante. Y los dos comienzan a caminar hacia los terrenos, abrumados por el calor del verano.

**Premio Anual.**

La noche es preciosa, fresca y preciosa.

Y está nervioso. No cree que él vaya a ser Premio Anual. Aún así, en su corazón todavía hay un resquicio de esperanza. Por eso tiembla, incrédulo, cuando poco después Nicolas Flamel le otorga la medalla de Premio Anual y le sonríe, diciéndole:

- Ojalá puedas lograr lo que te propongas en la vida.

Sirius le mira, sentado en su sitio, silbando con fuerza, vitoreando. Gryffindor le aplaude. Y Remus sonríe.

..

Sirius está un poco borracho. Bastante. Muy borracho. Sentado en el suelo, le mira, sonriéndole.

- Premio Anual, Remus... ¿Sabes que nunca me he liado con una Premio Anual?

- Ya, Sirius. ¿Y Fiona Clarkson?

- ¿Quién?

- La Premio Anual de Gryffindor hace un año.

Sirius niega con la cabeza y gime de dolor.

- No debí haberme movido.

Se recuesta en sus piernas, sin prestar atención a la respiración entrecortada de Remus. Cuando Sirius cierra los ojos, Remus le contempla despacio, maravillado. Acaricia su pelo y mira sus labios, anhelante. Quiere besarle, pero no se atreve. Tan sólo un beso, venga. Un beso que guardar en su memoria y en su corazón. Recordar el sabor de esos labios y el olor de ese pelo. La botella de whisky de fuego rueda por la habitación. _Nunca me he liado con una Premio Anual_. Premio Anual, Remus. ¿Es su imaginación o esa frase es una insinuación? _Deja de pensar tonterías. _Remus cierra los ojos, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mano entre el pelo negro de Sirius.

**Vivir juntos.**

Lily está acostada en su cama, mirándolo con reproche. Mientras tanto, él hace su equipaje, doblando un jersey especialmente grueso y metiéndolo después en el baúl.

- Pues deberías al menos pensarlo antes de hacerlo.

- No me harás cambiar de opinión, Lily.

- Idiota.

Remus sonríe, Lily es muy pesada cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja. Se siente triste hoy. Quedan solamente dos días para que termine el curso y no volverán. Sirius entra por la puerta, con el jersey del uniforme atado a las caderas y las mangas de la camisa beige arremangadas. Sexy. Él es sensual, nació así y morirá también así. Le sonríe al verle.

- ¿Tan pronto haciendo el equipaje?

- Deberías empezar tú también, Sirius – dice, metiendo con cuidado su gramófono en el fondo del baúl, después de haberlo rodeado de papel de embalar.

Sirius ignora su comentario y se sienta en su cama, empujando suavemente a la pelirroja, que gruñe un poco. Los dos, tan diferentes entre sí, miran como Remus recoge sus pertenencias, en silencio. Remus siempre ha sido su punto en común. También está James, pero James es algo que Sirius le ha cedido a Lily. Los dos luchan por Remus. Sirius no está dispuesto a cederle también a Lunático. Lily le mira, intentando comprender el por qué de esa posesividad. Y sonríe suavemente después. Sirius mira de nuevo a Remus.

Mientras tanto, éste sigue recogiendo, ajeno a todo.

..

En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Lily vuelve a sacar el tema.

- Pero al menos podrías intentar salir adelante teniéndola, Remus.

- Lily, por favor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Sirius, que ha escuchado la pequeña conversación, se acerca a ellos – ¿Remus?

- Es este testarudo. Va a vender la casa de sus padres – Lily le mira con reproche.

- ¿Y dónde piensas vivir? – Sirius frunce el ceño, contrariado - ¿Por qué vas a venderla?

- Porque no tengo dinero – Remus se siente avergonzado, pero prefiere ser sincero – Alquilaré un piso, no os preocupéis.

- Pero Lunático – Sirius se acerca a él, susurrándole al oído - ¿Dónde vas a pasar tus transformaciones?

Remus no ha pensado en eso, no quiere. Tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que no puede evitar enfadarse con él.

- Eso es asunto mío.

Eso lo habrá cabreado.

- De acuerdo.

Sí, lo ha cabreado. Frunce los labios e intenta por todos los medios no mirarle de reojo y cuando hace eso Remus tiene que contenerse para no hacerle cosas de las que se arrepentería después.

- Lo siento.

No puede evitarlo, está demasiado nervioso. No quiere marcharse de Hogwarts, no quiere tener la responsabilidad de llevar una casa solo, no quiere separarse de sus amigos. No quiere vivir sin Sirius.

Éste le mira. Le mira y sabe que dice _cuenta conmigo._

Y de repente se siente mejor.

..

Le extraña que Sirius se quede a su lado, haciendo también los deberes. Normalmente siempre espera a la mañana siguiente, excepto si tiene algún examen, que Sirius estudia la noche antes. Pero los exámenes han terminado y esos son deberes sin importancia, para subir nota. No es que Remus se queje de sus notas, la verdad es que está bastante satisfecho con ellas, pero siempre le ha gustado saber que se ha esforzado al máximo. El caso es que Sirius nunca se queda con él haciendo los deberes por la tarde. Y hoy está ahí, callado. _Por Merlín, ¡callado!._ Tranquilo y escribiendo la guerra de los tritones del Mar Caspio por invadir el Mediterráneo.

- ¿Sabes, Lunático? Había pensado en una cosa.

Remus le mira fugazmente.

- Verás, tú no sabes cómo seguir adelante con la casa de tus padres ¿no? – continúa, sin mirarle realmente – El caso es que llevo un año en casa de Cornamenta y creo que es hora de que me independice. Por eso había pensado que yo podría ayudarte con la casa si viviéramos los dos juntos en ella, ahora que ni tú puedes pagarla, ni yo vivo con mis padres. Y estaríamos juntos.

_Y estaríamos juntos_. Intenta que no se note el temblor de sus manos, pero el brillo de sus ojos delata a Remus. Carraspea suavemente.

- Me parece bien.

Sirius levanta la cara y sonríe. Los dos se miran durante unos minutos, y Remus siente que recordará ese momento hasta que deje de respirar.

**Entre amigos y whiskys de fuego.**

Último día antes de la fiesta de graduación. James insiste tanto que Remus no puede negarse. Cornamenta, Canuto, Colagusano, Lunático y una pelirroja de ojos verdes como quinta merodeadora. Los cinco andan camino de Las Tres Escobas. Remus está contento, pero hay una sombra de nostalgia sobre todos ellos. James babea de nuevo por Lily, que esta vez ríe al ver sus gracias, con sus ojos verdes puestos en cada uno de los movimientos de él. Peter bebe cerveza de mantequilla y toma pastelitos de naranja, hablando de ellos con la señora Rosmerta, en la barra. Sirius le cuenta sus chistes, esos chistes picantes que hacen que después suelte una carcajada socarrona, haciendo comentarios vulgares para explicarle el sentido del chiste. Como si él no lo hubiera entendido ya. Pero ríe de nuevo al ver a Sirius decirle "¡Es que se le había caído la polla!"

Más tarde van a Cabeza de Puerco. No van a estar allí toda la tarde, pero Sirius insiste un momento. Habla con el hombre de la barra y poco después, Sirius se acerca a él con una bolsa de papel marrón arrugado. Remus mira en ella y ve dos botellas de whisky de fuego. Va a llamarle la atención, pero lo piensa mejor. Quizás hasta se emborrache. ¿Qué más da? Es el último día. Lily es la que regaña a Sirius. Él sostiene la bolsa en su regazo. Después de pasar por Honeyduckes, van rumbo hacia el castillo. Será una noche inolvidable.

Lily ríe, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de la habitación y por el alcohol. James le cuenta otra broma que hicieron y Peter y Lily vuelven a estallar en carcajadas.

Sirius y él están tumbados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. Sirius tiene una de las botellas y bebe despacio, con los ojos cerrados. Remus se siente cada vez más mareado. Está en una nube. No, no. Está flotando en un río y después se levanta y camina sobre él. Ahora está acostado en la verde hierba de los terrenos y alguien se acerca y le besa. Una lengua penetra entre sus labios y él gime suavemente, maravillado ante tantas sensaciones. El beso es largo, muy largo. Tan largo que cree que jamás terminará. Y se siente bien al creer aquello. Ojalá jamás terminara.

Ojalá.

**El puto Sirius Black.**

_Ya no soy lo que era. Yo antes era un señor, un rey, hacía lo que me salía de las pelotas y todas las noches terminaba con una chica en mi cama (al menos durante una hora y media, me gusta dormir solo). Pero ahora algo ha cambiado. Pensaba que no iría a más, que no pasaría de la atracción. Pero es que me he pillado. Quiero decir, pillado. De verdad. Es terrible. Estúpido. Y estoy jodido. Cada vez que está cerca de mí me comporto como un gilipollas. Me fijo en cosas como el mohín que hace al enfadarse, la sonrisa que tiene y más cursilerías. Es lo más absurdo que puede ocurrirle a una persona, lo tengo comprobado._

_La situación es jodida, la más jodida que podáis imaginar. Si al menos me hubiera pillado por una tía, terminaría por tirármela y después la tendría en el bote, haciendo cosas como decirle tonterías y regalándole flores. Ya sabéis. Pero me gusta un tío. Pienso cursilerías con un tío, me pajeo pensando en él. Y es muy raro, porque nunca me había imaginado con un tío. Besando, acariciando, follando. Es irreal. Esto de enamorarse no es lo mío. Soy Sirius, Canuto. No puedo enamorarme. Simplemente no puedo. Además... Es él. Remus. Seguro que si se lo contara soltaría algo para animarme y después terminaría alejándose de mí. _

_Él es maravilloso, ¿vale? Es genial. Si hubiera nacido siendo chica, habría pensado en la posibilidad de tirármelo. Porque está muy bueno. Y ya estoy pensando con otra cosa que no es el cerebro. A veces tengo que contenerme para no arrancarle los pantalones a mordiscos._

_Joder._

**Adiós, infancia.**

Parpadea dos o tres veces e intenta ubicarse. Suspira y cierra los ojos de nuevo, al reconocer su habitación. Oye los ronquidos de Peter, los balbuceos de James y la respiración pausada de Remus. Se siente jodidamente bien así, sabiendo que sus amigos están a menos de cinco metros. La tristeza se apodera entonces de él. Será la última vez que esté junto a ellos.

_¿Y eso por qué?_ Sirius aún no está muy despierto. Frunce los labios en un mohín, intentando recordar.

- ¡Mierda! – exclama, levantándose de un salto, pero tropieza y cae al suelo, enredado con las sábanas. James se despierta al escuchar el estruendo que ha provocado y se ríe. Cuando le viene una punzada de dolor a la cabeza, se detiene – Cornamenta, deberías dejar de beber.

James no recuerda lo que pasó el día anterior, pero Sirius sí y ríe cuando su amigo suelta una exclamación al ver a su lado, dormida, a Lily Evans. James mira maravillado a la muchacha.

- Ey, Canuto, ¿recuerdas lo que ha pasado?

- Sí.

- Vale – contesta, incorporándose del todo. Traga saliva, nervioso – ¿He hecho algo con ella que conlleve sentirme hilarantemente feliz?

Sirius ríe.

- ¿Algo cómo qué?

- ¡En serio, tío!

- Si te refieres al sexo, siento desilusionarte.

- ¿Y por qué está en mi cama?

- Porque no quería dormir en la de Peter. Y aunque no sean buenas opciones, entre tú y Peter, creo que ha escogido la mejor.

James se levanta de la cama, murmurando algo como capullo, mientras él intenta desenrollar las sábanas de sus piernas. Intenta correr para llegar primero al baño, pero el muy desgraciado de su amigo tiene más ventaja. Refunfuñando, se sienta en la cama.

- Buenos días, Sirius.

Tiembla un poco al reconocer la voz de Remus. Todavía recuerda con nitidez lo que pasó la noche anterior. Carraspea y se da la vuelta, mirándole. Está sonriendo. Maldito licántropo. Si a Sirius no le importara usar calificativos que arruinaran su reputación diría que es algo así como precioso. Pero no es el caso.

_Dios mío, soy marica._

- Hey, Lunático.

Los ojos verdes de Remus le miran con cansancio, pero cargados de alegría. Él le da la espalda, mientras Remus se levanta y abre su baúl para sacar la ropa que debe ponerse para la fiesta. Todos deben llevar el mismo uniforme de gala, pero cree que Remus se ve diferente del resto. Siempre parece diferente. Se levanta y coge también su ropa, ante la mirada del licántropo.

- Odio estos uniformes – masculla Remus – deberíamos ir todos con la ropa que nos dé la gana.

- ¿Y eso? Creía que el presumido era yo – bromea. Él sonríe.

- No es por eso... Es que pica – añade, en voz baja, como si estuviera diciendo algo terriblemente desconsiderado.

Sirius ríe, echándose de nuevo en la cama.

- Lunático, sólo serán unas horas. Después todo terminará.

Remus lo mira, pero él no se siente, por primera vez, preparado para enfrentar esa mirada. Está triste, porque sus sueños de adolescente terminarán y se enterrarán en esa habitación de Hogwarts. Siete años... Siete años de su vida. Remus le comprende, por eso se sienta junto a él y le toca tímidamente uno de sus brazos, haciendo que se estremezca.

- Bueno, esperemos que no todo termine – Sonríe y, ahora sí, Sirius le mira.

- Claro.

- Entonces habrá que disfrutar, no pienses que será el final de todo. Sé que estás deprimido.

- ¿Deprimido yo? Qué dices. ¿Es que ahora tengo la regla o algo?

- Eso que has dicho es terriblemente machista, pero no es que me sorprenda a estas alturas – suspira Remus – Y sí, estás deprimido. Te conozco, Sirius.

- Lo que tú digas.

Claro que le conoce. Le conoce mejor de lo que se conoce a sí mismo. Ni James se ha dado cuenta de su estado. Joder, Hogwarts es su casa, no puede dejarla así como así, tan pronto. Aunque por una parte quiere, ya que así estará a solas con Remus y podrá hacer cosas como la de la noche anterior...

Dios, qué labios. Le había besado. Vale, sí, es un jodido pervertido, pero es que no pudo resistirse. Aunque Remus estuviera borracho perdido. La noche anterior estaba tumbado a su lado, pensando en cómo confesar sus sentimientos sin parecer una nenaza, cuando le vio así, ido, con la mirada borracha y esos labios de chica. Entonces gimió un poco y no se pudo resistir... Su boca sabía a alcohol y, excitado, la devoró por completo. Y justo cuando su ingle comenzaba a cosquillear, la razón volvió a imperar en su cerebro. Y se separó de Remus.

_Pero qué gilipollas soy._

**Cobarde.**

No puede dejar de sonreír al ver a Remus tan animado. A pesar de que todos se sienten algo tristes por separarse, ya que prácticamente vivían juntos, Remus sabe cómo alegrar a todos. No como él, siendo el alma de la fiesta, llevando y trayendo música movida y whiskys de fuego. No. Remus lo hace hablando con todos de lo que podrán hacer cuando estén fuera, siempre con sus ojos brillantes llenos de esperanza. Remus es esperanza.

- Lunático – llama, sabiendo que le mirará enseguida – ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Sirius sabe que tiene que decírselo. Tiene que confesarle que le quiere, que le vuelve loco, que le desea. Pero es un cobarde, un jodido y absoluto cobarde. Por eso, cuando Remus le mira con una sonrisa tenue en los labios, esperando a que diga algo, se encuentra sin nada que decirle.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Sirius?

Niega con la cabeza, sosteniendo un vaso de una bebida que Remus prefiere no averiguar cómo llegó ahí. Después sonríe, haciendo que el licántropo se despreocupe.

- No es nada. ¿No tienes ganas de llegar a la casa de los Lupin?

- Mejor retrasarlo lo más posible – responde Remus – Voy a extrañar esto. Siempre.

_Yo también, Lunático._ Quiere contestarle eso, pero no puede. Esas palabras en boca de Remus no suenan tan cursis. Aún así, ¿qué más da? Remus sabe que él también lo hará.

..

El viaje en tren se hace un poco pesado. El sol penetra poco a poco, con sus débiles rayos. Sentado en uno de los asientos del compartimiento que siempre utilizan, mira por la ventana, algo ido. Ve perderse los campos verdes y las montañas que siempre habían coronado esa tierra, mientras se hacen ahora pequeñas, minúsculas. Remus duerme. El pelo castaño cae sobre su frente y Sirius sabe que detrás de él los párpados, acompañados de unas pestañas claras, comienzan a moverse levemente.

Cuando llegan a la estación James le abraza y le susurra al oído que _si necesitas algo, ya sabes._ No hay más que decir. Lily le sonríe y Peter le dice adiós con la mano. Remus y él caminan después fuera de King's Cross, pues tienen que coger el autobús noctámbulo para que los lleve a la casa de los Lupin. Cuando Remus y él traspasan la barrera, salen de la estación y ven Londres, esplendorosa y gris. Y es ahí donde Sirius siente que su vida comienza de nuevo, mientras su mente no para de gritarle _¿Realmente estás preparado?_

Mira a Remus.

Claro que lo está. Claro que sí.

**Huevos y patatas revueltas.**

Cuando el autobús noctámbulo los deja en la puerta principal, Sirius mira con curiosidad a su alrededor. La casa es vieja pero realmente acogedora. Jamás había pensado que fuera así, tan diferente a la suya. La mansión Black es oscura y tétrica y fría, y da gracias por no tener que volver a ella. La casa de los Lupin es enteramente, con su porche, sus escaleras y su puerta vieja de caoba. Remus y él entran en ella y un profundo olor a cerrado llena su nariz, pero no le importa. Eso puede arreglarse.

- Hace tiempo que nadie entra – se disculpa Remus. Como si necesitara disculparse.

- No importa.

Remus deja su baúl a un lado del sofá polvoriento y camina hacia la cocina, encendiendo la luz. Le imita, pero mirando todo el salón con interés.

- Es bonita.

- Sí, ya.

- En serio – dice, con el entrecejo fruncido. Le molesta que Remus no le crea – A mí me gusta.

Cenan huevos fritos y patatas revueltas, estas últimas algo quemadas. Pero no le importa, aún y cuando sea comida que no llegaría nunca a estar tan buena como la que se prepara en Hogwarts, aún y cuando estén rodeado de polvo y suciedad y humedad. Es su casa, de ellos y de nadie más. Su casa enteramente de madera, con su porche, sus escaleras y su puerta vieja de caoba.

Y mientras Sirius mira el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, piensa que no hay nada mejor que eso en la vida.

..

Sus pasos son suaves, pero sabe que es posible que Remus los oiga, ya que obviamente escucha más de lo normal. Es una cosa que siempre le ha gustado de su amigo, pero en ese momento maldice que Remus tenga esa cualidad. Malditas patatas. Tiene sed. Mucha sed. Necesita agua fría. Agua casi helada. Granizada de agua, sí. Se llena de agua un vaso que ha cogido de una de las estanterías de la cocina y, con un encantamiento, la enfría.

La bebe de golpe. Bendita agua.

- Hey.

Da un respingo, pero por su dignidad enseguida se recupera.

- Joder.

Remus sonríe, sabiendo que le ha asustado.

- También tengo sed.

Sabe que no. Sabe que sus pasos le han despertado y se siente un poco culpable por ello. Remus se sienta en una de las sillas, después de beber, mirando su vaso vacío con ojos perdidos.

- ¿Crees que saldrá bien?

_No. _

- Claro, Lunático.

_Saldrá bien hasta que no aguante e intente follarte contra la pared de la cocina. _

- No estoy tan seguro.

_Ni yo._

- No sé si saldrá bien o no, lo importante es que vamos a intentarlo. Tampoco es tan difícil vivir conmigo, ¿no? – sonríe – Además, llevas haciéndolo siete años. Por unos años más no va a pasar nada.

Remus sonríe y él siente que es uno de esos momentos perfectos para besarle. Sí, lo es. Pero no lo hace, claro. Es demasiado gilipollas. O demasiado inteligente.

_Nah, demasiado gilipollas. _

**Muebles viejos y pintura amarilla.**

Ya han pasado tres días desde que se mudaron y Sirius sigue sin estar seguro de que sea una buena idea haberle propuesto a Remus vivir juntos. Es decir, no es que no quiera vivir con él. En realidad es una gran contradicción. Por una parte quiere vivir a su lado, vivir cada momento de su vida junto a Remus; fumar en el porche por la noche, con la brisa acariciándole la cara, mientras Remus lee un libro; ver alguna película antigua, de esas en blanco y negro, con alguna historia que cree que no pasará jamás en la vida real porque es demasiado cursi, aunque no lo dice porque ve los ojos de Remus tan brillantes mientras mira la pantalla que se grita mentalmente _Ni se te ocurra estropear el momento, gilipollas,_ y se calla la maldita boca. ¿Para qué matar ilusiones? Además, Remus deslumbra cuando sonríe de verdad, porque lo hace poco y Sirius se siente privilegiado al estar presente casi todas las veces que lo hace. Y después, por la noche, se levanta a beber agua y sabe que Remus está despierto. Se levanta para que se despierte. Porque quiere verle de nuevo. Y entonces Remus aparece en la cocina con tan sólo el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta interior blanca que le queda demasiado grande y Sirius se muere y se excita y se muerde los labios y se da un cabezado mental para dejar de ser tan salido. Porque la camiseta resbala por uno de los hombros dejando ver la piel pálida. Y entonces le duele. Le duele dentro, le duele todo el cuerpo y toda la cabeza y se asfixia. Porque la tentación es tan grande que duele y le cuesta no abrirse la cremallera del pantalón en ese momento, meter la mano y aliviarse. Bueno, aliviarse todo lo que podría aliviarse con su mano, sabiendo que tiene a Remus a dos metros de distancia. No quiere vivir con él, porque le duele no vivir momentos que siempre ha soñado que pasasen. Le duele cuando se da cuenta de que no le puede tener. Porque le quiere, está seguro de ello, aunque le haya costado hacerse a la idea. A lo mejor sí ha sido mala idea, porque sufre y siempre ha sido un egoísta que ha mirado solamente sus sentimientos. Pero aunque sea mala idea no se marchará. No puede.

James llega por la mañana. Con una sonrisa, el pelo alborotado, las gafas cayéndoseles continuamente por el puente de la nariz y un par de tacos en la punta de la lengua. Así es James, y Sirius se alegra de que haya venido porque necesita dejar de estar tan obsesionado con Remus y su espalda desnuda mientras desliza la brocha, _de arriba hacia abajo_, por toda la pared con pintura amarilla, de un tono ocre, apagado. Y Sirius quiere ser pared y que Remus no tenga ese pincel en las manos. Pero que siga acariciando. Y también besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, _sí, por favor_. Carraspea ante esos pensamientos y mira a James, que se está quitando la camisa y se dispone a coger otra brocha. Sirius no pinta, él no hace bien eso. Así que simplemente empuja con fuerza los escasos muebles hasta arrinconarlos en la pared. Les echa una sábana encima y se sienta en uno de los sillones. Saca un cigarrillo, lo enciende y da una profunda calada, sin dejar de mirar la espalda desnuda de Remus y los músculos moviéndose a través de la carne mientras desliza la brocha a través de esa pared a la que envidia tanto.

..

Por la noche cenan tortitas (la mejor cena del mundo, qué pasa), y Remus ríe al verle a él y a James tomándolas con cerveza. Le gusta verle reír y cuando murmura _par de locos_ le sonríe y se mete una tortita entera en la boca, masticando exageradamente y riendo después al ver a Remus hacer una mueca de asco, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida y totalmente genuina. Pero es su forma de hacerle reír, a lo bruto, porque sabe que Remus disfruta cuando hace gilipolleces como esa. Cuando James se marcha, prometiendo una nueva visita, se sienta en las escaleras del porche y se enciende un cigarrillo, sorprendiéndose cuando Remus le pide uno. Los dos fuman en silencio y le mira de reojo, maravillándose ante el fruncimiento de labios por el mal sabor del tabaco.

- No estoy acostumbrado a fumar.

- Ya lo sé – responde.

Vuelve a mirarle, esta vez fijamente y sin vergüenza alguna. Remus coge el cigarillo con torpeza, pero aún así no parece ridículo. Posiblemente otra persona si lo parecería, pero Remus es Remus y todo lo que toca con sus manos es magia y tiene garbo. ¿Cómo iba a tener entonces él esa magia de la que todas las chicas hablan? Remus es la fuente que lo dota de ese no sé qué que tanto gusta. Al poco tiempo tira el cigarrillo.

- No sé cómo puedes fumar – dice, lamiéndose los labios e intentando quitarse el sabor – A veces tengo curiosidad y fumo un poco, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo continuamente.

Sirius se encoge de hombros y da una calada más honda y más ansiosa, porque ha visto la lengua de Remus acariciando su labio inferior y necesita hacer algo con la suya. Ha empezado a sentir el curioso cosquilleo de la excitación entre las ingles y se maldice un poco por ello. ¿Por qué le provoca tanto?

- Y yo no sé como puedes ser tan soso, aburrido y maniático, y no te lo reprocho.

Remus se sienta a su lado y tiene las piernas tan largas que las rodillas tocan la barbilla al doblarlas. Pensativo, le mira y después sonríe y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Crees que soy maniático?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas, señor tengo-los-libros-colocados-por-temas-y-en-orden-alfabético?

Remus ríe suavemente y esconde un poco la frente en su hombro, como si estuviera empujándole. Sirius se muere. El pelo castaño le roza la barbilla y el temblor en la ingle es más notorio, aunque afortunadamente sólo para él. Pasa la mano por detrás y acaricia la nuca de Remus, sabiendo que está en una barrera que siempre había temido romper. Y ahora prácticamente se está meando en ella. Remus suspira un poco, tan poco que Sirius casi no le oye, pero sabe que lo ha hecho y se contiene para no torcerle la cara y comerle la boca. ¿Qué decir en momentos como éste? No hay que decir nada, porque sino todo se jodería. Sólo hay que seguir acariciando y... a lo mejor algo más. A lo mejor Remus podría levantar la cara y entonces lo miraría con esos ojos, pidiéndole _cosas,_ y él las haría sin pensarlo. Pero Remus se separa de él y le mira con los ojos llenos de algo que no sabe describir, aunque es muy imperceptible. Después le coge el cigarrillo de los labios y vuelve a dar otra calada.

- Buenas noches, Sirius.

Cuando entra en la casa, Sirius gime y baja la cremallera de sus pantalones.

_Soy patético, joder. _

..

**Canuto.**

Los dos están satisfechos por lo que han conseguido. Han pintado, limpiado y Sirius se ha cabreado casi todos los días. _Tener que ensuciarme las manos para limpiar... Hay que joderse_. Pero claro, en cuanto Remus lo ignoraba, después de echarle una mirada de _me duele muchísimo importante tan poco, _y empezaba a limpiar solo, Sirius lo seguía. Es como si Remus tuviese una influencia demasiado fuerte sobre él y supiese cómo usarla en su beneficio. Si alguna vez le pide algo demasiado sucio, Sirius está seguro de que terminaría aceptando.

El caso es que están satisfechos. La casa parece mucho más _guay_ en palabras de Sirius y más _hermosa_ en las de Remus. Pero básicamente quieren decir lo mismo y eso está bien para ellos. Es suficiente. Sirius se anima a cocinar y Remus intenta que abandone la idea. Resultado: la cocina hecha una completa mierda. Conclusión y nota mental de Remus: no dejar cocinar a Sirius nunca más. Lo único que se le da bien a Sirius son los cereales. Y sólo porque a los cereales solamente hay que echarles leche.

Por la tarde Sirius juega al quidditch. Solo, claro, porque Remus ni loco ni borracho se sube a una escoba en esos momentos. Así que, mientras Remus duerme, Sirius para la quaffle que ha encantado. Le gusta el quidditch y echa muchísimo de menos los partidos.

No es capaz de concentrarse. Se pregunta constantemente qué estará haciendo Remus. _Seguramente esté dormido o viendo la tele. No, no, leyendo un libro. _Piensa que, quizás... que a lo mejor es un buen momento para confesar cosas. Sí, esas cosas que debería confesarle a su mejor amigo pero no lo hace porque se siente inseguro. Sí, él, Sirius Black, el puto Sirius Black. El sinvergüenza, el Juan sin miedo. Sirius es Espronceda, pero con chaqueta de cuero, lengua entre los labios y camisa entreabierta. Y, a pesar de todo, tiembla como una hoja ante la idea de confesarle lo que siente a Remus Lupin.

**Abril. **

Por lo que Remus le ha contado, sabe que era muggle. También sabe que Remus ha heredado sus ojos. Ahora, delante de su tumba, mira la lápida gris, sucia por el viento y la lluvia de la primavera pasada, y con flores marchitas al pie. Remus coloca un pequeño ramo de lilas, suspirando. Se la imagina igual que él, se la imagina con esos ojos y esa sonrisa que Remus suele dedicarle. Seguro que fue una gran mujer. April. Se llamaba así.

Remus no suele hablar de ella, pero cuando lo hace, sus palabras se convierten en magia. Magia que sale de su boca y viaja por sus oídos tocando algún punto sensible de su corazón. Cuando Remus dice _era primavera,_ él muere y resucita y tiene ganas de llorar y de abrazarle. Y entonces le abraza y, mientras, Remus sigue hablando sobre su madre.

_Era primavera, Sirius._

**Un domingo cualquiera.**

James y Lily bromean cerca de la barbacoa, donde Sirius asa el pollo. Remus está en la cocina, supone, con Peter. James no para de bromear y dice algo así como _pareces un hombre hecho y derecho, Canuto_, que hace que gruña y le amenace con su varita, con la que, por supuesto, asa la comida (¿él, haciendo algo sin magia?), porque está más que claro que ser un hombre hecho y derecho es una ofensa terrible. Antes de que haga nada, la pelirroja dice algo que lo desconcierta aún más.

- Eso es gracias a Remus, claro. ¿Cuándo le pedirás que se case contigo, Sirius?

Debería sentirse ofendido, pero tan sólo mira cómo la salsa del pollo chisporrotea en la lumbre, que crece en intensidad suavemente, hasta volver a menguar ante un movimiento de su varita. La pareja se mira, pensando en qué razón tan poderosa debe haber para que Sirius no conteste a una provocación. Quizás sea el fin del mundo. O tal vez, y sólo tal vez, haya una parte de verdad en el comentario de Lily. Sirius gruñe mentalmente. Seguro que la niña lista y pecosa sospecha algo.

Remus sale por la puerta trasera, llevando en una mano un cuenco con panecillos y una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla en la otra. Peter lo sigue, llevando platos y cubiertos. Mientras Lily va hacia Remus, James lo mira, encogiendo un ojo ante el sol dominguero que no para de picar.

- En serio, tío. Todavía no sé cómo Remus no se ha dado cuenta.

Y sin más, se va. Dejándolo descolocado y pensando _¿tanto se me nota?_

Malditos sean las pelirrojas y los ciervos que te conocen como anillo al dedo. Deberían estar prohibidos.

..

Después de comer y de bendecir la mesa, _Gracias Circe por haberme hecho tan maravilloso_, Remus gruñe y Sirius saca un cigarro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero y lo enciende, dando una profunda calada. Se tumba junto a James, sobre la hierba verde, verdísima, de aquel terreno, y ambos miran cómo Remus y Lily leen bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que podría ponerme celoso si no supiera que Remus es gay? Ahí, los dos, leyendo, jugando y acariciándose el pelo – dice James, quitándole el cigarro de los labios y dándole una calada, para toser después-. Joder, ¿qué tiene esta mierda? ¿aliento de troll?

- En realidad tiene alquitrán.

- Pues vaya mierda. Debes tener los pulmones podridos.

- Seguramente... Y a tu pregunta, te diré que estás completamente chiflado. Creo que Remus jamás se liaría con Lily. Ni aunque le gustaran las tías. La ve como a una hermana, no intentaría nada.

James mira a Remus a través de unas graciosas gafas de sol que Lily le hizo comprar cuando fueron a la playa a principios de mes, sonriendo después de ver como el muchacho abrazaba a su novia, revolviéndole el voluminoso pelo rojo.

**Ay, Sirius.**

Esa noche Sirius bebe demasiado y, seguido de James, se quita los pantalones y la camiseta y se tira a un pantano cercano, a unos quinientos metros de la casa donde vive ahora. Remus ya le ha dicho que tenga cuidado, pero Sirius no escucha a nadie, ni siquiera, por más increíble que parezca, a él. Sólo quiere relajarse, olvidar todos los sentimientos, emociones y vivencias. Olvidar el rostro de Remus. Y sus manos largas, su espalda eterna y sus caderas estrechas. Porque Sirius arde de nuevo y no quiere sentirse ridículo, aunque siempre dé la sensación de estar totalmente seguro de sí mismo y de sus acciones. ¿Qué pasaría si un día se dejase llevar por sus instintos?

El agua le rodea, le lame, le abraza y su frescor hace que un escalofrío le recorra entero, mientras siente ganas de abrir la boca, los ojos, la piel entera y gritar.

- ¡Sirius! ¿¿Quieres salir de ahí?

No quiere, aunque Remus se lo pida. No quiere. Necesita morir durante unos segundos. Sentirse flotar. El cerebro le baila y el cuerpo comienza a volar. Pierde levemente la noción del tiempo y siente cierto mareo en un punto entre los ojos, pero se niega a sacar la cabeza del agua. De pronto nota como unas largas manos le levantan y el aire vuelve a entrar en sus pulmones. Remus.

- ¿Eres idiota!

_Lo soy, Lunático. Te quiero, Lunático. Cabrón de mierda. Jodido gilipollas. ¿No te das cuenta? _

Tose varias veces y después ríe a carcajadas, mientras James, Peter y Lily, este primero en la orilla del pantano, le miran con preocupación. Remus le abraza un poco, más asustado por sus ojos llorosos que por su risa y le ayuda a salir del agua. Cuando pisa tierra seca, Sirius se deshace del abrazo y comienza a vestirse, en silencio.

..

- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando! – le escucha gritar, pero él no presta demasiada atención. Sube las escaleras hasta llegar al piso de arriba, dejando a Remus al pie de éstas – ¿Es que no me escuchas? ¡Sirius!

- En nada en especial, ¿vale? Tranquilízate, sólo ha sido el alcohol.

- Vete a la mierda.

Siente sus pasos dirigirse a la cocina y gruñe mientras vuelve a bajar los escalones, siguiéndole.

- ¿Que me vaya a la mierda? ¡Vete tú a la mierda! ¿De verdad te crees alguien con derecho a exigirme nada, Señor soy-un-licántropo-y-me-la-suda,-me-quiero-morir?

- ¿Lo has hecho a propósito? – pregunta, abrumado por las sensaciones de la voz de Sirius, cargada de dureza, y esos ojos grises mirándolo con furia.

- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho a propósito?

- Sirius...

- Estoy cansado de vivir aquí. Esto es una mierda – sabe que no siente lo que dice, pero está furioso, se siente frustrado al no poder conseguir nada, a que un día parezca que tiene alguna mínima oportunidad de sentirse correspondido y que al otro se muestre indeferente, incluso arisco – Vivir aquí es un asco.

Remus no le mira. Sus ojos verdes están clavados en algún punto del suelo de la cocina, incapaz de enfrentarle la mirada ante sus palabras. Seguramente se preguntará qué habrá hecho mal o por qué se sentirá tan mal viviendo con él.

- Bien.

- ¿Bien?

- Sí, bien. Sino quieres vivir aquí no te voy a obligar, Sirius. Después de todo fue idea tuya.

¿Puede alguien sentirse más desgraciado? Porque él siente que va a estallar de un momento a otro.

- Genial.

Se da la vuelta lentamente y sale por la puerta de la cocina, dejando a Remus solo a la media luz de una bombilla barata. Se apoya en la pared e inclina la cabeza, suspirando. Posiblemente jamás se haya sentido tan mal en toda su vida. Ya está. Ya ha terminado todo. ¿Debería dejar de luchar al primer bache que se le presente?

Vuelve sobre sus pasos con seguridad y si supiera sonrojarse lo haría, porque tiene miedo a un rechazo anunciado desde los tiempos de Circe. Remus sigue en la misma posición, apoyado en la encimera de la cocina.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

- Cállate, idiota – murmura Sirius, tan cerca de él como jamás lo había estado. Siente el aliento cálido de Remus entrar en su boca y sus caderas huesudas en propia piel – Cállate, cállate, cállate.

Le besa. Es un beso brusco, que ha venido tan de golpe que Remus no es capaz de asimilarlo hasta tiempo después. Sirius asfixia, oprime cada miembro de tu cuerpo, te quita la vida por la boca y después, si le caes bien, te la devuelve. Es una mezcla tan fuerte, tan revolucionaria para él, tan profundamente confusa que jadea contra sus labios y Sirius siente que se va a correr de un momento a otro. Sólo con ese jadeo, con ese jadeo que sale de él para demostrarle que está completamente entregado.

Como la tierra de Hogwarts ante la lluvia, que se derrite sin poder detener aquella humedad. Como un cigarrillo consumiéndose ante el fuego. Saliva y furia entremezcladas. Ése es Sirius. Tan masculino y tan cuidadoso, tan cruel y tan frágil como el cristal de un espejo, capaz de maldecirte con siete años de mala suerte si llegas a herirle.

_Joder, Sirius, joder._

**En la oscuridad de mi habitación.**

(No tendría que estar haciendo esto. Pensar en lo que puede ser y en lo impaciente que estoy porque ocurra. De hecho no debería hacer nada de lo que hago, porque todo, de un modo u otro, sin quererlo, te relaciona. Porque llevo desde hace tiempo sintiendo lo que he leído en tantos libros y no quiero que pase, porque me aterroriza y, a la vez, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero ahora es tan intenso que me duele y cualquier alivio que pueda encontrar es inútil. Sólo funciona contra esta asfixia tus ojos, tus labios y tus palabras. Porque cuando me despierto solamente viene a mi mente tu risa y tu presencia que, aunque sea sueve y frágil y podría romperse y no volver jamás, en ese momento me embriaga y me embruja y me mata y me resucita, para después volverme a matar. Eres tan impulsivo, tan terco, tan bruto y tan pasional que cuando quieres expresar preocupación o interés hacia mí eres torpe y lo niegas y a mí me da un vuelco el corazón al pensar que no soy como los demás, aunque no lo merezca. Porque no te merezco, Sirius.)

Sirius tiene las manos grandes. Y le encanta, porque abarca mucho espacio de su piel. Piel de Remus en manos de Sirius. Es perfecto y tan irreal que Remus posiblemente se reprendería por soñar esas cosas sino estuviera gimiendo tan fuerte. Sirius está encima de él, completamente desnudo, besando su nuez de Adán, que vibra por su voz nasal, naciendo en su garganta para terminar expandiéndose entre el polvo y el aire de esa habitación. Lo más gracioso es que ahora no sueña, ahora vive y es una sensación tan grande que le abruma pensar que pueda acabarse. Porque una vez que sientes a Sirius no volverás a sentir nada parecido. Sus ojos le miran, sin juzgarlo, sus labios besan su piel maldita por la luna y sus manos (siempre sus manos) siguen acariciando, cada vez más abajo, cada más profundo.

Cuando le besó creía delirar, porque no podía estar pasando. Pero Sirius le estaba besando de verdad, metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo, apretando su nuca, deslizando su pierna entre las suyas. Y ese _cállate, cállate, cállate_ que hizo que las rodillas le temblaran y que su respiración comenzara a entrecortarse.

- Para ser nuestro primer beso no está mal.

- ¿El primero? – había dicho Sirius – Te olvidas de uno.

Sonríe todavía con la lengua en su boca; entonces había sido real. Aunque no lo recordaba como en este momento. Labios contra labios, aliento contra aliento y entonces Sirius baja la bragueta de su pantalón y él gime al sentir el mismo aliento que había tenido en su boca acariciando su entrepierna. Se entierra en el colchón, rechina los dientes y, después, comenzando a jadear, acaricia con sus manos de dedos largos aquel pelo negro que se esparce sobre su vientre.

_Sirius._

**En la oscuridad de tu habitación.**

Sirius va a correrse. Va a correrse antes que Remus. Lo hará y quedará como un gilipollas y entonces Remus dirá _¿ya?_ y él morirá de la vergüenza. O a lo mejor está tan nervioso que ya delira. Pero es verdad. Lo de que va a correrse. Como Remus no pare, lo hará. Adora esas manos, aunque posiblemente nunca lo diga en voz alta. Acarician su pelo mientras él sigue haciéndole jadear como un animal. Entonces Remus suelta un sonido gutural y se corre en su boca y Sirius no puede evitar pensar _menos mal_. Sus manos caen en la cama, laxas, al igual que sus caderas, que antes no paraba de levantar, embistiendo su boca. Es amargo. Sirius jamás pensó que supiera así. Aunque extrañamente le gusta. Porque es de él y eso no puede estar mal. No habla, no se siente capaz de decir nada, aunque supone que Remus está esperando a que diga algo. Se tumba a su lado un momento, mirando el techo.

¿Qué hacer ahora? O sea, él quiere seguir, claro, pero sabe lo que quiere porque lo ha imaginado un montón de veces y no sabe si Remus lo quiere también. Aún así se arriesga, ladea el cuerpo y le mira a los ojos. Remus respira entrecortadamente, recuperándose de su orgasmo. Abre los ojos, frunce un poco los labios y suspira. Le mira y Sirius se muere, porque jamás de los jamases ha visto algo – sabe que sonará muy gay, pero qué más da- tan bonito. A menudo piensa cosas como ésas, pero ahora es intenso y está pasando de verdad, eso que ha deseado tanto durante todos estos años. Remus cierra los ojos de nuevo y, tan lento que le duele, besa su barbilla y va bajando por su cuello y entonces Sirius cierra también los ojos. Sabe lo que va a pasar, sabe que Remus quiere y se siente tan emocionado, tan excitado que no puede moverse. Así que prefiere dejarse hacer, mientras Remus sigue besando y lamiendo. Su cuello, sus clavículas, su pecho. Se entretiene en uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo hasta que se inflama y dibujando su redondez. Sirius se estremece como una hoja y entreabre los labios, mientras Remus desciende con premeditada lentitud, como si no le importara el tiempo que han pasado los dos esperando esto, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la dureza que aprieta con su muslo.

- Oh, Lupin. Sigue, sigue.

Esa boca, _Dios mío_. Que no pare nunca de lamer y de besar. Gime cuando el malnacido sopla justo ahí y sisea después. Entonces Remus lo engulle entero, cobijándolo en el calor de su boca y Sirius arquea la espalda y gime, dos, tres veces. _Remus. Remus. Remus. _Su boca parece haber nacido para decir ese nombre y no se arrepiente de nada de lo que ha hecho en su vida, ni tampoco de todas las injusticias que ha sufrido, si todo eso le lleva a este momento. Porque vale la pena vivir infeliz si consigues que Remus Lupin te esté haciendo justo eso. Oh, Dios, Circe, Alá, Buda, Yavhé y Jehová.

**Aullidos.**

Cuando se corre es como si descargara todas sus emociones contenidas durante tanto tiempo. Remus se vuelve a tumbar a su lado, limpiándose la boca. Miran los dos al techo, Sirius jadeando mientras se recupera.

- No ha estado mal.

- No.

Sirius no sabe qué decir, aunque sabe que ese _no_ suena un poco patético. Así que prueba a decir algo más.

- Ha estado muy bien.

- Sí.

_Mierda. Joder._

- He estado mucho tiempo esperando esto, Remus.

Parece que eso está mejor, porque Remus sonríe y le besa suavemente.

- Yo también.

Si Sirius pudiera elegir su último recuerdo antes de morir, elegiría éste.

**El alba.**

Cuando los rayos de sol comienzan a entrar en la habitación, Sirius gruñe un poco, tapándose con las sábanas blancas. Todavía no sabe bien dónde está, pero se siente tan bien que no se levantaría de esa cama por nada del mundo. Siente cosquillas en la nariz y vuelve a gruñir, justo cuando escucha un suspiro cerca de su oído.

- Buenos días.

En un caso normal se horrorizaría al saber que ha dormido con alguien, pero cuando abre los ojos y ve la nuca de Remus sonríe y se deja besar el cuello, ronroneando como un gato. Porque Sirius quiere ronronear, aunque parezca algo estúpido.

- Buenos días.

Los ojos verdes de Remus lagrimean, posiblemente porque lleva poco tiempo despierto, o porque la luz ha entrado muy bruscamente y aún se está acostumbrando a ella, pero lo cierto es que le brillan y le sonríen y Sirius no puede hacer otra cosa más que seguir contemplándolos. No sabe cómo puede ser tan guapo, pero lo es. No sabe cómo no se ha dado cuenta de lo guapo que es, aunque durante esos años Sirius no se daba cuenta de nada.

Remus es ojos verdes y también labios en su cuello, es la lluvia que limpia toda su alma llena de malos recuerdos. Porque Remus hace que se levante cuando cree que no puede más. Porque Remus le enseñó a ser orgulloso cuando Sirius todavía no lo era. En cada humillación, en cada inseguridad, en cada temor a no saber qué le depara el futuro.

Remus es nada y, a la vez, lo es todo.

(fin)


End file.
